


Inner Demons

by 3roundsandasound



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, Jolene is gone but Waverly still fights depression, honestly I was p Emo when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3roundsandasound/pseuds/3roundsandasound
Summary: Waverly may have finally gotten rid of the physical form of Jolene, but a part of her would always be in Waverly’s head.——I wrote this when thinking about depression and everyone’s inner demons and how I figured Waverly delt with hers.





	Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and all mistakes are mine. I’m so sorry if this is garbage and I wasted your time by making you read it.

Waverly may have finally gotten rid of the physical form of Jolene, but a part of her would always be in Waverly’s head. Some days it would just be a simple reminder that she’s not an Earp. Waverly usually just brushed those thoughts off.  
Some days, the bad days, when she would be fighting with Nicole or Wynonna, the Jolene in her head would tell her that she wasn’t wanted. She would remind her of all the times she hurt the people she loves. Memories of all the times she couldn’t help her sister or her love or do the right thing. Jolene would tell her that she was never wanted and that’s why everyone forgets her birthday. Thoughts that everyone would be better off without her would surface.  
On those days she couldn’t help but break down. The nicest girl in purgatory would close her self off.  
Sometimes Nicole would help her break out of spiral caused by the Jolene in her head. Run a bath for her, cuddle her and tell her how special she is.  
Sometimes it was Wynonna giving her a hug and reminding her how much she loves her.  
Sometimes it was Doc or Jeremy just being around and offering their friendship.  
But sometimes no one noticed. Those days were the hardest. Those were the nights she cried her self to sleep.  
The nights she cried herself to sleep were always the hardest. The thoughts would just get worse and worse. Waverly would cry and curl up in bed and just listen to music to prevent herself from doing something she couldn’t take back. Sometimes she would spend the whole night like that’s sometimes, if she was lucky, she would pass out from crying so much.  
The following mornings, she would wake up and even though she still felt kinda miserable, she’d look in the mirror and say to herself, “I’m here and I stay”. Then she would try again and hope that the day would go better than the previous one. Sometimes it would. Sometimes it wouldn’t. Regardless, she would carry on.  
Because she’s Waverly God Damn Earp.

And she’s here.

And she stays.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways thanks for reading! I love constructive criticism so leave a comment if you want.  
> If you want to send me ideas or something, you can find me on tumblr at:
> 
> Carolikesthings 
> 
> And 
> 
> something-so-wholesome


End file.
